


I am your prisoner (but don’t set me free)

by KayCeeCruz



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-06
Updated: 2014-11-06
Packaged: 2018-02-24 07:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2573672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KayCeeCruz/pseuds/KayCeeCruz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He turned to find Ariadne staring at him, mouth settled in frustration, as their conversation from a few weeks earlier flitted through both their minds. Her eyes shined with an emotion he could not deal with. </p>
<p>(“He loves you, Arthur, for crying out loud, a blind guy can see that!” </p>
<p>Arthur shrugged. “I never said I don’t believe him.” </p>
<p>Ariadne had thrown her hands up in the air. “Then why do you keep saying no to him?!”</p>
<p>Arthur looked at her directly. “Did it ever occur to you that I don’t feel the same?” </p>
<p>“No.”)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am your prisoner (but don’t set me free)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my beta wouldbedorothy for taking this on! Also thanks to my artist pokemaster whose work inspired this. Written for Inception Reverse Big Bang 2014.

_I am your prisoner (but don’t set me free)_

 

He watched Eames from across the room, the way his hands worked with grace and precision on forging a few passports for the team for their next job. His heartbeat increased and Arthur rolled his eyes at himself. He understood how ridiculous he was being. Cobb reminded him every day. 

He turned to find Ariadne staring at him, mouth settled in frustration, as their conversation from a few weeks earlier flitted through both their minds. Her eyes shined with an emotion he could not deal with. 

(“He loves you, Arthur, for crying out loud, a blind guy can see that!” 

Arthur shrugged. “I never said I don’t believe him.” 

Ariadne had thrown her hands up in the air. “Then why do you keep saying no to him?!”

Arthur looked at her directly. “Did it ever occur to you that I don’t feel the same?” 

“No.”

He didn’t say anything else, shaking his head at her. “Let it go, Ari.” 

“But—”

“I’m not interested. Stop pushing and let it be.”)

She only started talking to him again about more than work in the last day or so. He looked away, back down at his own paperwork that was piled on his desk like it would never ever end. All he needed was to keep his mind occupied. 

He could feel Ariadne’s gaze on him. 

He didn’t have time for love. 

Not anymore. 

He couldn’t take the chance. Especially not with someone like Eames. 

Someone that Arthur was pretty fucking sure was created to torture him because he was every single damn fucking thing Arthur had ever wanted. 

But Arthur had learned that love – for him—never worked out. 

* * *

Arthur fell in love, truly in love, for the first time when he was fifteen. There had been crushes and a few instances of puppy love but it wasn’t until Cameron Thorn walked into Arthur’s home room a few days into his sophomore year that he understood what people meant when they used the expression “hit with a hammer.” He had taken one look at Cameron’s blue eyes and lilting smile and been done in. Completely. 

When Cameron was partnered with him in geology, Arthur couldn’t believe his luck. Cameron smiled at him every time their eyes met and as the weeks passed, he touched Arthur more than necessary. He was incredibly smart and Arthur loved that best. 

Arthur’s heart was broken for the first time when he sixteen. He might have seen it coming but like all teenagers in love he lived in a haze that wasn’t a part of reality. Cameron had kissed him one day behind the school gym, exploring and timid, made Arthur’s chest burst with happiness. They spent every day for six months meeting up in quiet corners of the school or in Arthur’s house. He knew he was going to tell his parents about Cameron, about himself. 

Then Cameron walked into the school with his arm around the head cheerleader, Kristie, and Arthur couldn’t breathe for the rest of the day. 

They didn’t have a confrontation because even then Arthur abhorred emotional scenes. Cameron told him that he’d been curious and Arthur had been so nice. That he really liked him but he didn’t want to “be that way.” He swore that he preferred Kristie and that he was sorry he hurt Arthur. The worst part was that he actually meant it. Not the part where he wasn’t gay, that was all a lie because he was afraid, but he was genuinely a good person. Hurting Arthur made him feel bad.

If Arthur had been a better person he would have comforted him with the knowledge that Arthur forgave him. 

Arthur was never that good of a person. 

* * *

The second time Arthur fell in love he couldn’t have picked someone more different than Cameron if he tried. August was brash and a little crazy around the eyes. They met in the army when they were both on leave. He talked Arthur into running away for their week off to Malta where they spent the time drifting through the city, gambling for money, sleeping where they could find it, fucking for all hours of the day and night if they got lucky enough to find a hotel. 

Arthur was sure that like before August would decide it wasn’t what he wanted. They were both in the military. It wasn’t the smartest thing for either one of them. But August surprised him by writing to Arthur, a letter almost every week. He would call when it was possible. They planned time off together and he ignored some of the looks he received from his fellow soldiers. 

Don’t ask, don’t tell. Sometimes it came in handy. 

Arthur was moved into Project Orpheus during his second tour and he wanted to tell August everything but he knew he couldn’t. They continued their relationship despite the distance and when August was sent into Iraq for ten months, Arthur took a few days leave in order to help him back. He kissed him in his car outside the airport, swallowed back the words that wanted to burst free and waved him goodbye with a smile. 

He jumped head first into the Somnacin trials, into working the architecture of dreams into something he could understand, could control. August called when he could but that was a rarity and his letters only came sporadically. They didn’t have time for writing and Arthur understood. He counted the days until he could see him again. 

Then August’s letters and calls stopped completely.

Arthur didn’t worry at first because he knew it was difficult to communicate in the middle of the zone. 

But he’d known, somewhere inside, what had happened. 

Two months passed. 

Arthur had to know so he decided to look. 

He found August’s name in the second list of casualties he looked at. 

Something inside Arthur broke then and he’d never managed to recover it. Innocence, maybe. He was never sure because Arthur closed himself off. He never let anyone get too close. Not for a very long time.

* * *

When Arthur met Dominic Cobb, he knew he would follow him into hell and beyond. Dom saved him from losing his mind after the army had honorably discharged him in their attempt to forget Dreamscape. He found Arthur trying to pull jobs with the worst and most inept of teams. He’d pulled him out before it had all gone to hell and then proceeded to call him an idiot. 

Arthur knew he probably fell in love right then and there. He became the best point man in the game because it meant he could be with Dom all the time. They never spoke about it and Arthur figured that one day he could tell Dom. Sometimes he thought Dom looked at Arthur the same way Arthur looked at him. 

And then Dom met Mal. 

Arthur realized Dom had never once looked at him the way he always looked at Mal. 

It was easier than ever before to close off those feelings. He loved Mal almost as much as he did Dom. Everyone loved Mal. He could be happy for them. He gladly was their best man no matter how much that made his insides ache. Because he was done. Arthur was tired of love. He couldn’t imagine loving again. 

Then they had the Prague job and Eames walked into his life.

And Arthur cursed every single moment of his life from then on because of course he would meet the goddamn love of his life when he couldn’t allow himself to have him.

Of course he would. 

* * *

Arthur blinked his eyes, squinting down at his desk. 

“You are going to ruin those pretty eyes, love. Turn the damn light on.” Eames reached across Arthur’s desk, switching on his desk lamp. Arthur kept from jumping at having him so close but it was a close call. 

He glanced up, smiled tightly. “Thanks. I lost track of time.” He missed dinner although he recalled Yusuf asking him if he wanted anything and Arthur telling him to go the fuck away. 

Eames stood above him, amused as Arthur attempted to regain his footing. “Did you want to get some dinner?” 

It was casual enough that Arthur could’ve pretended it didn’t mean everything it would. But they didn’t work that way. He opened his mouth to say his usual dismissal when he realized that if he wanted Eames to take him seriously, he needed to tell him why. He needed to give him a reason that Eames would respect. 

“You know what, yes. I could eat.” 

Eames stared at him for a long moment and then his face shifted. There was so much – Arthur thought it would be best not to focus on what he saw in Eames’ eyes. He just needed to do what he had to. Eames was first and foremost his friend. He didn’t want to give him hope. That was cruel. 

“Not a date, Eames.” 

“I said nothing, darling. That was all you. Don’t mind me though. I do love my Arthur taking charge.” 

Arthur bit back a grin, rolled his eyes as he grabbed his coat and followed Eames out of the warehouse. 

It would be for the best. 

* * *

The thing was that Eames made Arthur want to do all those ridiculous things he’d made fun of Dom and Mal for doing. He wanted to come home and find Eames in their kitchen, in their house, cooking (the motherfucker was even good at that, he was brilliant) dinner in a stupid apron Ariadne got him for his birthday. He wanted to sit together on the couch and watch insanely mind-numbing movies they could ignore while making out. He wanted to fuck Eames (Jesus, he really wanted that), to fall asleep with Eames, wake up with him. 

It was the reason he couldn’t let himself have any of that.

Arthur had survived broken hearts. Plenty of them. He’d lost love time and again. But somewhere deep inside he’d known that there was more out there. 

Because while he had loved Cameron and August and Dom, none of it compared to what he felt for Eames. 

He couldn’t deal with the brilliance and arrogance and insanely amazing astuteness. Eames had an imagination like no one that Arthur had ever met in his entire life. He could be a prick, there was no denying that. Arthur wanted to punch him just as often as he wanted to kiss him. But he was loyal, sometimes to a fault. (Arthur tries not to think about what happened on the Fischer job. How Eames had risked his life for the team over and over. How he could have been stuck in limbo but he’d kept going because they were depending on him. If Arthur hadn’t already loved him then that would have been the moment he'd fallen.)

Eames made him want to fight and love and live and dream. 

If he lost Eames – like Mal had been lost, like August – 

Arthur knew that he wouldn’t survive that. 

So his best bet – their best bet – was not to get deeper than they already were. 

* * *

They had gotten to dessert when Eames had looked up at him, solemnly. “Are you about to break up with me, Arthur?” 

Arthur paused with his spoon halfway to his mouth. “Considering we aren’t actually dating, Eames, no, I don’t think that you would call it that.” 

Eames' mouth tightened but he simply waved at Arthur to say what he needed to. 

Chewing slowly, Arthur tried to find a way to start this conversation. He needed Eames to understand and not hate him. He needed his friendship if he couldn’t have anything else. 

“I don’t want to be like Dom.” 

That caught Eames’ attention, his brow furrowing, and when Arthur took too long to finish the sentence, he sighed, and said, “What the hell does that even mean, darling?” 

Arthur set his spoon down, looking directly at Eames. “Do you think it’s worth losing your mind in order to love someone?” 

Eames didn’t hesitate. “I fucking do.”

Arthur shook his head. “I don’t. I can’t. Eames – I lost before. I always lose. And I can’t do it anymore.” 

The expression on Eames' face shifted and he reached out to stroke one comforting finger over Arthur's clenched fist. “Are you talking about August? Because I know, Arthur, that you were devastated by that.” 

Arthur laughed without any mirth. “See that’s the thing, Eames. It hurt. More than anything I’d felt before. But I – I could pick up those pieces. I could be Arthur. Build a life. Find a place. But if I – I won’t recover, Eames. Not this time. Not if it’s you.” Before Eames could contradict him, Arthur asked harshly, “Could you? If I got lost in limbo? If I was tortured and killed? If you came home to find me dead? Could you survive that?” It was completely unfair but Arthur didn’t know what else to try.

Color drained from Eames’ face and he pulled his hand away. “No. I wouldn’t. But I think it’s worth it to love you.” 

Arthur’s chest constricted and he pulled the last of his resolve out to say, “I don’t.” 

He saw the moment Eames believed him. The way his eyes shaded slightly as he hid from Arthur. Something he had never done before. They were silent for a long time. Then Eames nodded, clearing his throat as he said, “Okay.” 

Arthur blinked. “Okay?” 

Eames nodded. “I – I don’t agree Arthur, alright? I bloody well think you are worth it. But – I can’t force you to feel the same. So. I will cease the chase now.” He attempted to smile at Arthur but it didn’t reach his eyes.

Arthur breathed in deep, waiting for relief but nothing came. He forced his own smile. “Thank you. I don’t want – you aren’t just a friend, Eames. You’re my family, okay? Please don’t thin—”

Eames held up a hand. “If this is going to work then you can’t say shit like that. Be the prat I know. Otherwise I can’t be held responsible for anything.” 

Arthur laughed. “Alright then. It’s your turn to pay, asshole.”

Eames’ laughter was as genuine as it could be. “There you are.”

Arthur told himself it was what he wanted. They would be friends and everything could return to some semblance of normal after a while. The first few weeks were difficult but they managed to get through it. The rest of the team didn’t approach the subject until one day, a few weeks after their dinner, it all came crashing down. 

Sweet, kind Ariadne, who claimed to be Arthur’s friend, betrayed him by setting Eames up on a blind date with one of her friends. 

* * *

Arthur knew the minute he walked into the warehouse that it was going to be a strange day. That whatever was going to happen to him was going to royally piss him off. He assumed that the reason Yusuf and Ariadne clammed up when he entered the space was because they had something to tell him he would hate. Some flaw in their carefully constructed plan that would set them back even more than they had already been delayed thanks to Phillipa and James getting the flu. Dom insisted that they hold off until he could be there. Arthur thought that Eames could handle extraction and they could hire a second forger but he had been outvoted. 

“Do not tell me that something has gone wrong with the dreamscape.” 

Ariadne shook her head. 

Arthur turned his scowl at Yusuf. “Somnacin problems?” 

Yusuf had an amazing “Please, bitch” expression if Arthur did say so. 

“Then what the hell is it?” He set his case down on his desk, turning to look back and glare at them. “Someone talk now.” 

Then it happened. 

“I set Eames up on a blind date with a friend of mine.” 

The sentence didn’t compute with him. Eames? Date? “What?” 

Yusuf looked down at the floor, looking as if he wanted to disappear. Arthur couldn’t blame him because that would be the safest place. 

“I said—”

“I heard what you said.” 

Ariadne gave him a probing look. “You don’t have anything to say about that.” 

Arthur swallowed, something awful roiling in his stomach but he kept his face impassive as he shrugged. “I think Eames is who you should be having this conversation with.” 

“Oh, I already did. I mean, he wasn’t exactly thrilled when I told him about it but I convinced him it was time.”

Arthur tensed slightly, cleared his throat and nodded. “Well, that’s good. Yeah.” 

“I figured you would think the same way I do. I’ve never asked what happened between the two of you. But I realized that Eames has stopped trying.” 

He listened as he organized his papers in order of urgency. They needed to be ready for when Dom returned. They had two more jobs lined up after they were done with the current one. “I asked him to. He understood my reasons.” 

Ariadne leaned against his desk, nodded. “Well, at least one of us does. But that’s my point. He needs to move on. Fully move on. I know you care about him and what is best is for Eames to get over you. He needs to meet other people.” 

Arthur decided he wouldn’t respond to that with words, merely nodding at her. 

“I just wanted to let you know about it.” She patted his shoulder twice before walking away to her corner and began tinkering with her model. 

Yusuf walked over to her and Arthur watched as they proceeded to talk for a few moments. Yusuf looked slightly angry. It surprised Arthur so much that he didn’t hear Eames until he was already at his desk, handing him his morning coffee with a smile. “Morning, Arthur.” 

Arthur bit his tongue to keep from snapping at Eames. It wasn’t his fault that Ariadne had set him up. Eames probably hated the idea. He was not going to allow Ariadne to ruin the relationship he and Eames had been forging for weeks. Instead, he smiled back fully, dimples on display. “Thank you.” 

Eames blinked a few times, swayed slightly toward him. Arthur watched as several different emotions skittered across Eames' face before he settled on a placid, bland smile. He moved back in such a subtle way that anyone who wasn’t Arthur wouldn’t have noticed. 

“You’re welcome.” 

Then he turned his back on Arthur and proceeded to start working. He didn’t go harass Yusuf or make innuendos at Ariadne. For the rest of the day, he stayed at his desk, working diligently at the forgery he was working on. Arthur attempted to return to his work but failed miserably. His gaze kept falling toward Eames. 

Arthur felt itchy in his skin and as the day progressed he took out his frustration on Yusuf and Ariadne. He would have aimed his ire at Eames but he was being effectively ignored for the most part. By the time they were ready for a late lunch, Arthur wanted to punch someone. This wasn’t how it was supposed to go.

He left for a lunch alone, stewing over his predicament the whole time. When he returned he watched as Ariadne animatedly gestured at Eames. She held out a piece of paper and as Arthur passed by he heard Eames say, “Tonight, Ari? Really?”

Arthur tuned the rest out and kept to himself. He attempted to act natural. He had pleasant conversation with Ariadne and Yusuf. Even managed to crack a smile for Eames who seemed to have dealt with whatever had been bothering him from before. 

He might have fooled them all, except for the fact that the minute they were down in the dream his projections ripped them all apart.

So. Yes. 

Arthur was angry. 

* * *

Arthur went home to an empty apartment. Unlike what most people might have assumed, he didn’t leave in some sparse, minimalistic place. His home was a refuge. Bookshelves lined one entire wall of his massive living room. His study was dark and masculine but with a hint of his upbringing: pictures of his parents and sisters on his desk. The house was done in warm tones and Arthur always felt a little better when he walked in. 

The only room that he never really used was the kitchen. He had no real inclination to cook for himself, and even if he did, Arthur only knew the basics. Nothing fancy. 

It felt lonely. 

Over the last few months he and Eames had taken to spending a couple of nights a week in his apartment, going over details of jobs, sharing a dinner that Eames cooked – always something delicious that Arthur had never heard of but instantly loved – or just relaxing while Arthur tried to catch up on the shows in his DVR. Eames would make fun of his ridiculous taste in reality shows and love for science fiction. 

Arthur paused as he took off his coat. 

A thought crossed his mind and he quickly reached for his cell, pressing re-dial, speaking before the other person on the line could say anything. 

“I’m in love with Eames.” 

“Hello, Arthur. I’m great, thanks for asking. Your godchildren miss you. Of course you can come visit anytime.” 

“Cobb.” 

“What do you want me to say, Arthur? You’ve been in love with Eames for years. This is not news.” 

Arthur dropped down in his chair, drawing his empty hand through his hair. “What the fuck am I going to do, Dom?” 

“Tell him. I mean, logically.”

“He’s on a date.” 

“And?”

“He’s moving on.”

Cobb snorted. “You know that’s bullshit. Just tell him, Arthur.” 

Easy for someone to say but Arthur couldn’t risk his heart, not again.

* * *

His first date was a disaster. Apparently the girl had just gotten out of a relationship and hated all men. 

Eames yelled at Ariadne for an hour. 

Arthur hadn’t enjoyed sixty minutes so much in his life. 

Somehow she’d convinced him to let her try again and Arthur had clenched his teeth against the scream he wanted to let out. 

The second blind date had been worse. 

“Ariadne!” 

Arthur looked up as Eames stormed into the warehouse, his face set in an angry scowl. “Where the bloody hell did you find that prick?” 

Ariadne blushed. “Um. I actually didn’t know him. He was a friend of a friend.” 

“He was a thief. And not a good one. Tried to steal my wallet.”

“At the restaurant?” 

“No. Just. No more. That’s it.” 

* * *

The third blind date, which was Yusuf's doing, went okay but Eames said he was a little too bland for him. 

Number four had taken them to his ex-boyfriend's restaurant and begged to be taken back while Eames had to watch. 

Arthur started looking forward to the horror stories and how Eames was more and more against all this. 

Then came number five. 

* * *

 

“How was the date?”

Ariadne pounced on Eames when he arrived and grabbed his shoulder. 

Arthur turned to see Eames’ face as he answered her, mouth soft and eyes amused. “It went well I suppose.” 

Arthur froze. 

“We decided to see each other next week.” 

A second date. Arthur’s fist closed tightly around his pen, making deep grooves into the paper where he was writing. 

“That seems promising.”

“Yes, well. I suppose.”

Arthur looked up to see Yusuf staring at him sadly. 

“I want details at my party tonight.” 

Ariadne’s birthday get together. 

Arthur slammed his folder shut a little too harshly, catching Yusuf's raised eyebrow. 

Just fucking awesome. 

* * *

Arthur was a little bit drunk. 

It was the only way to deal with the blond woman draped all over his Eames. His. Eames. 

Okay, Arthur was a lot drunk. 

At least Eames wasn’t paying Ariadne’s friend any real attention, and the uncomfortable look on his face whenever she tried to grope him was enough to tell Arthur that he wasn’t going to be giving her anything at all. 

But her hands were still on Eames. 

Arthur stood, wobbling a bit on his feet as he headed in their direction. He was going to cut off her hands. He felt a hand grab one of his arms and pull him back down. Turning his head, Cobb’s face swam into view. 

“Stay here, Arthur.” 

“But. Hands. My. Eames.” 

Cobb’s face did a funny dance. “You are not in any kind of shape to confront anyone. Besides, look. Eames got her away.” 

Eames’ back was toward him as he headed toward the bar. Arthur watched as he reached it and the bartender leaned in, a large smile on his face. He took Eames' order and then proceeded to flash that same smile the entire time. This wasn’t unusual. 

Except that Eames was smiling back, leaning his head close and didn’t look as if he minded at all. 

Arthur hated everyone. 

“I hate everyone.” 

He turned his head to find Yusuf where Cobb was before and blinked twice to focus the chemist's face. “Where’s Dom?”

“He is arranging for you to go home.” Yusuf stared pointedly toward Eames then looked at Arthur. “He will not wait forever, Arthur. One day he will move on from you. Not just to pretend that he is. It is time for you to as they say, man up, my friend.” 

Arthur stared back at his friend, the words finding their way through his muddled brain. He couldn’t lose Eames. He didn’t want to. Standing up, he wobbled in place for a moment, then carefully made his way toward the bar. He heard Cobb call his name and Yusuf say something to him but he didn’t care. 

Eames. 

He needed to get to Eames. 

When he was just a few feet away Eames turned, seeing him, and stopped mid-sentence. Through the warm haze that his multiple drinks had produced, he saw the way Eames' face went gentle, his body leaning Arthur’s way, and Arthur knew he hadn’t just yet lost him.

Eames opened his mouth to say something pithy that would be sure to irritate him, Arthur was sure, but he didn’t let him. Pushing himself against Eames, he kissed him soundly on the mouth, swallowing down the sound of surprise. It took a moment but then Eames' tongue was exploring Arthur’s. He felt warm and tingly and giddy. His lips slid over Eames' slowly, nipping with teeth, hands clutching onto Eames’ shoulder.

Eames pulled away first. “Arthur. Stop.” 

Arthur shook his head. “Take me home. Please.” 

Something flickered on Eames' face – pain, sadness, anger – Arthur wasn’t sure and he knew Eames was going to refuse because he didn’t understand. Through the drunkenness, Arthur understood that Eames would never believe him in that moment. He needed to prove it to him.

“Please.” 

Eames sighed and nodded. “Alright, love.” 

Arthur smiled into Eames' neck as he let himself be dragged out of the club and into Eames' shiny car. He leaned his head against the window, eyes closed so the road wouldn’t make him nauseous, but his hand stayed on Eames’ over the gearshift. 

He must have dozed because when he came back to himself, Eames was laying Arthur down on his bed, removing his jacket and shoes before slipping him under the covers. “Goodnight, love.” 

Arthur clutched at Eames, holding on to his sleeve. “Don’t go.”

Eames looked properly angry for the first time. “Arthur. Stop.” 

Arthur wanted to tell him everything but he couldn’t, not right then. In the morning. “Please. Just stay with me. Eames.”

The tension in Eames’ body was palpable. He seemed to be weighing his options but then his head hung low and he cursed under his breath. 

“Move over.” 

Arthur quickly scooted aside, waiting until Eames had removed his shoes, jacket and shirt, getting into the bed reluctantly, before throwing his arm over Eames' chest. Arthur sighed happily into Eames' shoulder. “I missed you.” 

“We’ve never done this before.” 

“I know. Still missed you.” 

And then his world was black.

* * *

Arthur was glad of two things: that he never got hangovers and that he woke up without needing an alarm clock. 

He knew that if he wasn’t awake first, Eames would run.

Taking a moment to watch Eames sleep, Arthur smiled, touching Eames' face lightly before getting up. He brushed his teeth, changing out of his clothes and into the pajama pants he kept on the back of his bathroom door. He checked on Eames, still sound asleep, then went to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. Filling up two mugs, he went back into the bedroom, pausing when he caught sight of Eames awake, staring at him intently as he sat with his back pressed against the headboard. 

“Coffee?” 

Eames nodded, taking one of the mugs and drinking deeply. He waited until Arthur had sat down on the edge of the bed before saying, “What is going on Arthur?” 

Arthur looked down at his mug, remembering Yusuf's words, Cobb’s observations, and Ariadne’s advice. “So I’m in love with you.” 

The silence was noisier than anything else. 

When he looked up, Eames was staring at him, mouth drawn into a thin line. “I don’t know what game you think you’re playing, Arthur…” 

“I love you. No games.” 

Eames closed his eyes. “You said that you couldn’t. I am attempting to let you go, darling. Don’t be cruel.” 

Arthur sighed because his life was going to be so much more complicated with the stubborn man in front of him. “I was stupid. And wrong.” He took the mug out of Eames' hands, setting it and his own on the table, then crawled up toward Eames, straddling him. Eames' face was cautious but Arthur saw the hope in his eyes. He felt Eames' hands settle on his waist and he grinned, dimples showing. “You belong to me, Eames.” 

Eames raised one eyebrow, lips twitching. “Do I, then?” 

Arthur nodded, happiness blooming inside his chest. “Yeah. And I belong to you.” 

He saw the flash of Eames' grin as he leaned down and kissed him, sighing softly as Eames opened up for him. The gentle pressure on his waist made him pull back and he looked directly into Eames’ stare. 

“You need to be sure about this. Because I am not giving you back, darling.” 

Arthur grinned, running his fingers over Eames’ face, watching as the other man leaned into his touch. “Good, because I’m not giving you back either.” 

Eames grinned again, grabbing the back of Arthur's neck to bring him down closer where it was warm and smelled like home. Like them. 

Arthur nudged his nose against Eames' cheek and said quietly, “Eames, will you go out on a date with me?” 

Eames laughed, turning his face to whisper, “Yes,” against Arthur’s skin. 

Arthur kissed him and kissed him until they couldn’t breathe. 

Maybe this was going to end badly but Arthur knew – Eames was worth it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Comments loved and appreciated. <3


End file.
